Identity
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Harry, 6ans, a été le témoin du meurtre de sa mère... son père meurt en voulant la venger... qu'adviendra t il de Harry et de son frère, Ron ? SLASH HPDM, vous me connaissez !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

Titre : IDENTITY

Genre : Romance, Action...

Fiction Rated : M

Chapter Rated : T

Couple : HPxDM

Résumé : AU, La magie n'existe pas. Harry, 6 ans, a été le témoin d'un meurtre, celui de sa mère. Son père, le richissime James Potter, patron d'une grande société d'électro-informatique qu'il a crée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, cherchera à venger sa femme... mais à quel prix ? Le prix des orphelins...

Résumé du Chapitre : Harry, 6 ans, est le témoin du meurtre de sa mère...

* * *

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

_Harry, six ans, marchait dans la grande demeure en pleurant parce qu'il était tombé en jouant avec son grand frère de douze ans, Ron. Le petit brun n'aimait pas la grande maison parce qu'il s'y perdait facilement. Il entendit des cris, alors il se dirigea vers leur provenance. Il vit sa mère qui semblait se battre avec une autre femme qui possédait une femme possédant une chevelure extrêmement longue._

_- Maman ? Dit-il de sa petite voix enfantine._

_Apparemment surprise, Lily Potter tourna sa tête vers son fils et lui ordonna de ne rester là. Mais cela avait permis à l'agresseur de poignarder la jolie rousse dont le visage se tordit d'une douleur sans nom. Des larmes coulèrent de ses magnifiques lacs de jade. Elle s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. La femme prit un CD et partit en regardant fixement Harry. Le petit Harry croisa un regard azur d'une intensité sans pareille, du bleu comme jamais il n'en avait vu, il avança vers sa mère étendue au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. _

_- Maaamaaan... maamaan... pourquoi réponds pas ?_

_Il secoua un peu le bras de sa mère. Les larmes qui avaient disparu, revinrent noyer ses yeux. Il toucha la plaie que sa mère avait dans l'abdomen. Ses doigts se recouvrirent du sang de Lily._

_- Maamaan... snif..._

_Il se coucha à côté d'elle, contre elle en lui demandant sans cesse de lui répondre. Et se furent les sanglots d'Harry qui ameutèrent son grand frère. Ronald, aussi roux que sa mère, se rapprocha d'eux. Quand il vit sa mère ainsi et Harry pleurant, il quitta la pièce pour aller chercher les gardes de l'entrée. Il se répétait sans cesse les mots "c'est pas possible" Quand il arriva les yeux inondés de larmes, les gardes se rapprochèrent de lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passait._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'un des gardes._

_- Môman... fit le petit Ron en s'essuyant les yeux pour arrêter de pleurer, mais c'était trop dur. Elle est couchée par terre... avec... elle a les yeux ouverts... et... maamaan_

_Les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Les gardes furent pris d'une terreur sans nom. L'un resta avec le petit Ronald et l'autre alla vérifier._

_- Où est-elle ? Demanda un grand blond._

_- Dans le bureau... gémit Ron en sanglotant de plus belle._

_Le garde s'y précipita et son coeur rata un battement en voyant la belle Lady Potter et son fils couché contre elle qui lui parlait. Il prit son émetteur._

_" Jeff... préviens Monsieur Potter... que sa femme... n'est plus..."_

_Il avança vers le corps et Harry remarqua la présence du garde._

_- Dis Ben... pourquoi maman elle est comme ça ?_

_Le dit Ben, les lèvres tremblantes, demanda à Harry de se lever. Il ferma les yeux de la jeune femme. Il remarqua que le petit avait sa main droite ensanglantée, il eut peur qu'il soit blessé aussi. Il emmena le garçon avec lui qui ne voulait pas quitter sa mère._

_- Pourquoi maman elle bouge pas ? Cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux. _

_Ben s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du petit Harry._

_- Maman... elle dort... fit-il d'une voix douce. Mais... les anges l'ont appelée... et maman est obligée de les suivre..._

_- Mais elle va revenir ?_

_- Non petit bonhomme... ta maman va devenir un ange et va veiller sur toi, ton frère et ton père... finit-il la voix brisée par l'émotion._

_- Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un ange ! S'exclama le petit garçon._

_Harry avait été amené à dire ce qu'il avait vu, mais les détails lui faisaient défaut et il fut incapable de décrire parfaitement la personne qu'il avait vue. Une femme, un regard azur tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, de très longs cheveux auburns... mais cela ne pouvait pas aider les enquêteurs. James Potter était effondré. Un communiqué du gouvernement britannique lui arriva le lendemain matin du meurtre. _

_**Lord Potter,**_

_**Votre femme étant morte dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, vous percevrez ainsi qu'il en a été convenu avec elle la somme de £ 32.679.700 ( soit 50.000.000 € ) Nous savons que cela ne soulagera pas votre peine, mais veuillez croire que nous sommes vraiment désolé ! **_

_**Toutes nos condoléances !**_

_**Karla Defenson, **_

_**ministre de la Défense Britannique**_

_James avait bien entendu savoir pour quelles raisons cet argent lui revenait, mais il se heurtait sans cesse à un mur. Le fait qu'il partageait le commandement de sa société avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, il décida de s'arrêter pendant quelques temps. Le jour de l'enterrement, James crut qu'il allait craquer. Il avait réussi à se montrer fort jusque là devant ses fils... il monta sur l'estrade, les journalistes étaient là car l'histoire du meurtre de la femme d'un des plus puissants homme d'Angleterre avait fait la Une des Journaux... bien qu'ils aient pour ordre d'étouffer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, ainsi le petit Harry Potter n'avait pas été cité dans l'affaire..._

_- Dieu que c'est d'être là devant vous... fit-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je ne pensais pas devoir faire ça si vite... ma Lily... ma belle fleur de lys... tu as été une femme merveilleuse... et une mère fabuleuse... toi qui était si pleine de vie... je... excusez-moi..._

_Il quitta l'estrade ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Sirius le rejoignit tandis que Remus lit à l'assemblée les derniers mots d'un homme pour sa défunte femme._

_- je n'aurai pas de repos tant que la personne qui a fait ça à ma femme ne sera pas mort, murmura James d'une voix hargneuse. Remus est le parrain de Ronald et tu es celui d'Harry... si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose..._

_- James... ne fait rien d'inconsidéré... murmura Sirius inquiet. N'oublie pas que tu as deux fils qui ont besoin de toi !_

_- je sais ce que j'ai à faire, siffla James. Ma femme a été assassinée et je la vengerai quel qu'en soit le prix !

* * *

_

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Me voici donc avec une nouvelle histoire, encore, je sais, mais c'est parce que ffvs est bientôt terminée de même que la chute de l'ange !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, la suite sera plus joyeuse !

Je vous embrasse

Ariane

Le 11 mars 2006


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

Titre : IDENTITY

Genre : Romance, Action...

Fiction Rated : M

Chapter Rated : K

Couple : HPxDM

Résumé : AU, La magie n'existe pas. Harry, 6 ans, a été le témoin d'un meurtre, celui de sa mère. Son père, le richissime James Potter, patron d'une grande société d'électro-informatique qu'il a crée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, cherchera à venger sa femme... mais à quel prix ? Le prix des orphelins...

Résumé du Chapitre : Son père a juré de venger sa femme quel qu'en soit le prix...

Allez mater mon nouveau Skyblog, le lien est le homepage, lâchez vos com's ! J'ai fais tout pour vous ! Et aussi pour moi, mais surtout pour vous parce qu'un blog ça s'entretient ! lol ! Je vous propose quelque chose sur ce blog, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Lâchez vos com's par rapport aux tofs aussi, elles n'attendent que ça ! Kiss

* * *

_**Chapitre I

* * *

**_

Harry, seize ans, se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne revoit en cauchemar le meurtre de sa mère. Il était devenu un très beau jeune homme, il avait hérité des yeux de Lily et des cheveux de son père. Quant au reste, sa fine musculature contrastait avec les traits presque féminins de son visage. Tout en lui dégageait une grande assurance, la froideur de son regard lui donnait l'impression de posséder une puissance mystérieuse, mais l'apparence était trompeuse car au fond de lui, Harry était d'une fragilité extrême... les fantômes de son passé le hantaient... Il se voyait la main tachée du sang de sa mère, il en était même venu à l'idée que c'était de sa faute, que s'il n'avait pas appelé sa mère, elle ne se serait pas détournée vers lui et ne se serait pas faite poignarder.

Il se leva pour aller se laver le visage. Il fit sa toilette et regarda l'heure en sortant de la douche, 9h30. Pourtant, durant les vacances, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever à une telle heure. Il se levait toujours plus tôt. Il descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Il y avait Remus et sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks. Il les salua. Là où les adolescents de son âge étaient révoltés ou possédaient la joie de vivre, Harry s'était muré dans un monde où la vengeance était son maître mot. Suite à la mort de sa mère, son père s'était lancé dans l'entreprise de trouver le meurtrier de Lily mais ses recherches ne menaient à rien. C'était devenu une obsession qui avait fini par le tuer un an plus tard. Depuis, Remus et Sirius avec l'accord de leurs femmes avaient décidé que tous iraient vivre en France et ensemble, dans la même villa divisée en quatre pavillons reliés entre eux par le grand salon. C'était pour éviter un problème d'intimité.

Ron avait évolué de façon littéralement opposée à l'évolution de son frère. Tout aussi agréable à regarder, Ron était très ouvert socialement, contraire à son frère... il n'avait trouvé que ça pour ne pas perdre pied. Son but était de continuer ce qu'avait fait son père, Sirius et remus. Son parrain l'avait vivement poussé dans cette voie.

- Tu as bien dormi, Harry ? S'enquit Tonks.

- Très bien, merci ! Répondit-il laconiquement.

Finalement, il décida qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il se dirigea dans la salle d'entraînement qui se situait de son côté de la villa. Il programma la séance du jour, combat à mains nues. Sur l'échelle des difficultés, il mit le niveau 10 sur 15. Un hologramme capable de le toucher apparut. remus l'avait discrètement suivi pour s'assurer de sa sécurité car une fois, Harry s'était entraîné à s'en casser les os de la main lorsqu'il était jeune, et cela s'était reproduit une fois. Ainsi, pour éviter ce genre de choses, Sirius et lui avaient payé à Harry le meilleur maître du combat à mains nues et le meilleur professeur pour apprendre à se servir d'une arme à feu sous sa demande. A à peine 16 ans, Harry possédait un port d'arme légal... ce qui normalement n'était pas légal en France ! Sirius avait fait appel à des contacts. Les deux parrains avaient établi le nouveau siège de leur société en France. Remus était toujours impressionné par la puissance d'Harry. Ce dernier semblait parer avec facilité les coups de l'hologramme ce qui pourtant n'était pas facile puisque lorsque Sirius avait voulu essayer le joujou d'Harry, il n'avait pas pû monter plus haut que le niveau 4. Harry anticipait chacun des mouvements. Mais il arrivait dès fois où il se prenait des coups, à ces moments-là, il encaissait sans crier, sans broncher. Après une heure et demi, remus arrêta le programme. Harry était à peine essoufflé mais quelques ecchymoses commençaient à faire leurs apparitions.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu arrêté ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Harry... fit Remus d'une voix douce. Tu vas te fatiguer inutilement !

- Tu n'as pas à juger ma fatigue... je ne te le demande pas ! rétorqua-t-il.

Mais n'aimant pas voir le regard triste de Remus, Harry quitta sa salle pour aller prendre une nouvelle douche. Il vit que Remus l'avait attendu.

- Viens manger s'il te plaît !

- Je n'ai pas faim !

Il sortit de la salle et passa par la salle à manger où Sirius, Séléna et leur petite chérie, Héléna, mangeaient joyeusement.

- Harry !

-Bonjour !

Cependant il ne s'attarda pas. Il monta au grenier commun où les anciennes affaires de Lily et James étaient entreposées. Harry chercha dans les affaires de son père puis de sa mère. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il avait déjà amassé quelques breloques et photos, puis il tomba sur des dossiers qu'il feuilleta sans comprendre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son travail à la banque. Il finit par sortir un ordinateur portable. Surpris, il le prit avec lui et rangea le reste. A sa connaissance, Lily n'avait pas d'ordinateur portable ! Il entra dans sa chambre avec ses acquisitions. Il tenta d'allumer le portable, en vain. Il y avait un magasin d'informatique à côté de chez eux. Il décida de s'y rendre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le matériel nécessaire dans la firme de ses parrains, pourquoi ? Parce que cela remonterait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. L'ordinateur était assez vieux, mais il y a 10 ans, c'était le plus beau des ordinateurs portables. Il l'avait rangé dans un sac pour le cacher. Au moment d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, elle s'ouvrit sur Ron.

- Harry ?

Pestant contre sa mauvaise chance, Harry s'écarta du chemin.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- J'allais sortir ! Répondit Harry.

- Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ?

- Non ! Je comptais revenir vite ! T'as qu'à... les prévenir pour moi !

Ron acquiesça bien qu'excédé par le comportement de son frère. Harry entendit Sirius demander à son frère si sa matinée s'était bien passée. Il sentit que l'air frais lui faisait du bien et se dirigea vers le magasin d'informatique. Bien sûr, le magasin était plus petit que ceux de ses parrains, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il devait y avoir une quinzaine de personnes dont un groupe de jeunes. Un vendeur vint le voir.

- Vous désirez ?

Harry sortit l'ordinateur portable.

- Une recharge correspondant à la batterie de cet ordinateur !

Le vendeur regarda l'ordinateur qui était devenu un ordinateur rare dans le sens où seuls les employés du gouvernement en avaient pris il y a dix ans. Il doutait que le jeune homme qui était devant lui puisse se l'offrir, d'autant plus qu'Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller correctement.

- Vous permettez ? Fit le vendeur en lui prenant l'ordinateur.

Harry lui céda tout naturellement. Le vendeur entra le numéro de série dans sa base de données et en effet, la propriétaire était Lily Evans Potter, chercheuse en génétique. Il revint vers lui.

- Veuillez patienter !

Harry sentit qu'il y avait un problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry comprit que le vendeur avait vérifié l'identité du propriétaire. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Un homme d'allure sévère et bien habillé arriva. Le vendeur le désigna. Harry soupira, il remarqua que le groupe de jeunes le fixait, de même que les personnes présentes, il sortit sa carte d'identité, et l'homme qui devait être le patron s'en saisit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. La main tremblante, il la montra au vendeur.

- Lord Potter... veuillez m'excuser... je...

Le vendeur se confondit en excuses pour sa terrible méprise. Harry, le visage fermé, récupéra sa carte. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle par son titre de noblesse, surtout ici, en France.

- Pour nous excuser, nous vous proposons de vous donner cette recharge gratuitement, fit le patron avec un sourire hypocrite dévoilant ses dents blanches. Dépêche-toi d'aller la chercher, imbécile !

Le pauvre vendeur alla la chercher. Excédé par tant d'hypocrisie, Harry tendit sa carte bleue. Le patron insista encore mais sous le regard d'Harry, il prit la carte et vendit lui-même la recharge.

- L'ordinateur ! Fit Harry alors que le patron commençait à se détourner.

- Oh oui, tenez ! Fit le patron avec un sourire bizarre.

Harry le rangea dans son sac ainsi que la recharge. Il passa la porte pour repartir sous les sourires des deux imbéciles. Il rentra chez lui. Il était 11h36 et le déjeuner allait bientôt être servi. En rentrant dans le salon, il vit son frère, son parrain, Remus, Tonks et Séléna. Tonks allait bientôt être maman, en effet, elle était enceinte de Remus de quatre mois.

- Harry ! L'interpella Séléna en le voyant.

- Oui ?

Il s'avança vers les cinq adultes. Sirius prit la parole.

- Cela fait dix ans que tu as des cours particuliers, nous savons que tu es très avancé sur le programme "normal", à vrai dire, ton professeur nous a dit que vous aviez un an d'avance. Il nous a contacté pour nous dire qu'il ne pouvait plus t'enseigner parce qu'il va repartir à Londres. Nous avons donc convenu... de t'inscrire dès la fin des vacances de février au lycée Pierre Léonard, c'est un lycée privé...

Harry assimila la nouvelle. Son parrain l'avait inscrit dans un lycée !

- QUOI ? Mais je ne le VEUX pas !

- Harry... tu n'as pas le choix, nous nous sommes dit que ce serait l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer des personnes de ton âge et...

Harry se leva et quitta le salon avec son sac sur le dos. En entrant dans sa chambre, il mit son sac par terre et se coucha sur son lit. Les bras en croix, les yeux clos, il se mit à faire le vide. Sa chambre était grande, un grand lustre était la source de lumière principale, mais il y avait aussi un éclairage au sol. La couleur de ses murs était particulière. En effet, ayant marre de ces papiers peints "normaux", Harry avait demandé des feuilles d'arbre disposées comme s'il y était vraiment. Son lit était un lit double en bois d'érable en baldaquin et la couleur des draps de soie était verte et les rideaux étaient de couleur blancs translucides. Le bureau, disposé à droite du lit était fait dans un magnifique bois d'ébène aux motifs celtiques. La chambre était également munie d'une télé écran plasma ancrée dans le mur face au lit, d'une chaîne stéréo aux enceintes de platine, d'un cadre photo en taille poster représentant ses parents à leur mariage et cette chambre était reliée à une très belle salle de bains.

Harry sortit la recharge de l'ordinateur portable de sa mère qui brancha à une prise située derrière son lit. Il prit son ordinateur portable qui était sur son bureau et les connecta. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva et ferma les rideaux de sorte qu'il fut difficile de distinguer exactement ce qu'il y avait sur son lit. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit Tonks.

- Nous allons passer à table, fit-elle d'unevoix douce.

- Très bien, j'arrive !

Il ferma la porte. _"Très bien, _pensa-t-il. _L'ordinateur aura le temps de se recharger"_ Il descendit dans la salle à manger où toute la famille était réunie.

- Harry, à propos du lycée... commença Séléna.

- C'est bon... j'ai accepté... j'irai dans ce lycée !

- Bien !

Et comme à tous les repas depuis neuf ans, Harry mangea silencieusement. Ron s'était mis à raconter une anecdote de ce qu'il s'était passé à son cours du jour. Les pensées d'Harry divaguèrent sur le PC de sa mère. Que pouvait-il contenir ? A la fin du repas, Harry quitta la table tandis que les autres personnes le regardaient faire. cette attitude froide et distante blessait sa famille sans que celle-ci puisse y faire grand chose. Ils avaient essayé de lui faire voir un psychologue mais rien n'était sorti de la bouche d'Harry.

Quand Harry tenta d'allumer l'ordinateur de sa mère, il réussit, cependant, on lui demanda un code d'entrer. Il regarda sur son ordinateur un logiciel qu'il avait installé voilà fort longtemps. C'était un logiciel de crack. Il apporta quelques modifications et essaya. A son grand damn, cela ne marcha pas. Vers 16h00, il crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Il fit de nouvelles modifications à son logiciel, il commença à taper le plus rapidement possible sur les touches, cette méthode marchait... dès qu'il trouva la première lettre, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. La lettre était mémorisée et le logiciel cherchait la suivant... le mot de passe commença à prendre forme ARIANE. _"Ariane, _pensa-t-il mélancoliquement. _C'était le prénom que maman aurait donné à notre soeur si soeur il y avait eu !"_

Tout ce qu'il voyait sur le bureau n'avait rien à voir avec son travail à la banque. Il en fut plus qu'étonné. Cela avait plutôt l'air d'un travail de recherches... sur la génétique. L'un des dossiers l'attira plus que les autres, il portait le nom de "project resistance" avant de l'ouvrir, il chercha pour voir s'il n'y en avait pas un meilleur. Alors il décida d'ouvrir le dossier. Mais dès que le fichier attaché fut ouvert, une procédure d'autodestrcution fut enclenchée. _"Shit, shit, shit... oh no... shit !"_

Il tenta d'arrêter le compte à rebours mais rien n'y fit. De dépit, il rejeta l'ordinateur au bas de son lit. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux. Des questions affluaient par dizaine... _"pourquoi des fichiers ne correspondant pas à son travail se trouvent sur cet ordinateur ? Quel est le genre de protection de ces fichiers ?..."

* * *

_

Dans le prochain chapitre... Harry va rencontrer Draco ! Reeeeviiiieeeewssss

Kiss

Ariane

Le 26 Mars 2006

PS : Passez par le blog... je pense que vous serez contents de trouver deux photos absolument superbes, l'un est une photo truquée, certes, et l'autre est un fanart !


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

Titre : IDENTITY

Genre : Romance, Action

Fiction rated : M

Chapter rated : K+  
Couple : HPDM

Résumé de l'histoire : AU, La magie n'existe pas. Harry, 6 ans, a été le témoin d'un meurtre, celui de sa mère. Son père, le richissime James Potter, patron d'une grande société d'électro-informatique qu'il a crée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, cherchera à venger sa femme... mais à quel prix ? Le prix des orphelins...

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le père d'Harry et Ron est mort après un an de recherches infructueuses. 10 ans plus tard, Harry tombe sur l'ordinateur portable de sa mère qui contient des dossiers pour le moins étranges.

* * *

_**Chapitre II :

* * *

**_

La trouvaille de l'ordinateur portable de sa mère l'occupa jusqu'à la fin des vacances de février qui arrivèrent bien trop vite à son goût.  
Il n'avait nullement l'envie d'aller au lycée, le social c'était bon pour Ronald !  
Il avait réussi à comprendre le mécanisme de l'autodestruction et à le stopper.  
Mais il était tombé sur une nouvelle protection mille fois plus complexe : le cryptage.  
Son ordinateur n'était pas équipé pour ça, de plus, cette fois ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un travail d'amateur.  
Il s'était résigné à laisser tomber, au moins pour quelques temps.  
La veille de la rentrée, il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.  
Sirius avait eu beau essayer de le rassurer, cela l'avait terrifié plus qu'autre chose.

- Harry... Harry... lève-toi, tu vas être en retard, murmurait la douce voix de Tonks.

Les yeux du brun papillonnèrent.  
Il regarda l'heure, 7h30.  
Il habitait à dix minutes à pied du lycée.  
Il remercia Tonks, se leva et alla se laver.  
Il regarda ses vêtements, il était bien content qu'en France, le port de l'uniforme ne soit plus d'actualité.  
Il faisait chaud, mais pas énormément non plus alors il choisit de mettre un jean noir et une chemise rouge sang qui mettait en valeur ses yeux puisque le rouge était la couleur complémentaire du vert.  
Si Harry se refusait à acheter des futilités, il dépensait beaucoup pour ses habits.  
Il faisait sa rentrée à 9h00.  
Un petit-déjeuner copieux l'attendait dans le salon.

- Mange mon grand, fit Séléna en lui embrassant le crâne.

Harry n'avait jamais repoussé ces marques d'affection, mais il ne montrait pas non plus qu'il les approuvait.  
Sa famille avait toujours eu un problème en ce qui concernait l'interprétation des paroles, des gestes et des regards d'Harry... mais petit à petit, tout cela était devenu une sorte de mécanisme et de toute manière, lorsqu'ils se trompait, Harry n'avait pas peur de le leur faire remarquer.

- Merci, Léna !

La belle blonde lui sourit tendrement.  
Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Helena étaient déjà attablés.

- Nous irons en voiture, fit Sirius. Je dois signer de la paperasse !

Harry acquiesça, il appréhendait ce moment.  
Il allait rentrer en première scientifique bien qu'il aurait pu passer directement en terminale S.  
Le moment arriva plus rapidement que prévu.  
Dans la Coupée Sport de son parrain, Harry commençait à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision.  
Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une école.  
Sirius remarqua son état.

- Tu stresses trop ! Fit Sirius amusé. Je t'assure que ces années de lycée seront les plus belles de tes études !

En réalité, Sirius espérait que le contact avec d'autres personnes de son âge l'ouvrirait un peu.  
Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu le rire de son filleul.

- Je ne sais pas si après 10 ans...

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour si peu !

Harry n'était pas très convaincu mais il fit comme si.  
Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, le brun dut se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas sauter dans la voiture et repartir.  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du proviseur.

- Sirius ! Fit la femme.

La femme était plutôt jeune, une 30 d'années...  
Harry était justement surpris par le fait qu'elle soit jeune.  
Elle était rousse avec les yeux bleus.  
Ses pommettes étaient un peu rondes, comme si elle souriait tout le temps.  
Par contre, en regardant son attitude, il put aisément deviner que s'il elle était le proviseur dans cet établissement, c'est qu'elle était capable de le mener d'une main de maître.

- Bonjour Adriana ! Répondit-il joyeusement.

Harry crut qu'il allait criser.  
Ainsi, il serait sous surveillance... les deux amis parlèrent un peu et Sirius signa les derniers papiers nécessaires.  
Enfin, la dite Adriana se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as un excellent dossier, je t'ai donc placé dans la meilleure classe !

Et elle blablata pendant des heures et des heures, non réellement pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais c'était suffisant pour être considéré comme une vie entière !

- Allez viens ! Je vais te présenter à tes camarades !

Harry n'aimait pas cette femme qui semblait le prendre pour un petit garçon.

- Je te laisse ! Fit Sirius.

_"Encore heureux, pensa Harry."  
_Adriana l'accompagna à sa classe.  
Les couloirs du lycée n'étaient ni sales, ni délabrés et le calme semblait régner.  
_"Ils doivent appliquer un règlement stricte"  
_Elle toqua à la porte 215, et entra.  
Tous les élèves se levèrent dans un raclement de chaises unanime.

- Asseyez-vous !

_"Peut-on me dire à quoi sert de faire lever les élèves si c'est pour les faire asseoir juste après ?"  
_Harry afficha un air détaché.  
Il entendit à peine Adriana faire sa description.  
Cependant, il vit bien une personne bouger et laisser un beau blond seul à sa table.

- Harry, va t'asseoir à côté de Draco qui est le délégué de cette classe, il est chargé de t'aider à t'intégrer ! Bien, je compte sur vous pour aider Harry !

Harry regarda le blond qui le fixait de ses orbes argentés.  
Il portait une chemise blanche d'un jean bleu, quoi de plus normal, sauf que les habits du délégué le moulaient bien, un vrai délice pour les yeux.  
_"Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?"_

- Tu t'assoies ou tu attends le déluge ? Fit une voix grave et caressante.

_"Je commence bien mon entrée, moi !"  
_Harry s'assit à côté du blond et jeta un regard sur toute la classe dont les regards étaient dirigés vers eux.  
Il entendit un chuchotement, il tourna sa tête vers Draco qui lui souriait.

- Fais pas attention ! Draco Malfoy, fit-il en lui tendant discrètement la main.

Harry regarda la main tendue du blond.  
Il la prit et entendit pas mal de paroles aussi incompréhensibles les unes que les autres du genre  
**"Encore un beau mâle de moins"  
****"Draco est entré en mode de chasse"  
****"Encore un joli coeur à briser..."**

- Harry Potter !

Le reste du cours se passa sans problème, Harry n'était pas perdu en mathématiques et son voisin non plus ce qui faisait qu'à la fin des exercices, il leur resta du temps.

- Potter comme dans James Potter ?

- Malfoy comme Lucius Malfoy possédant le contrôle de Malfoy Corp. ? Répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Draco eut un sourire en coin.  
La Malfoy Corp était une grande maison de disque, mais Lucius Malfoy qui la dirigeait de loin exerçait surtout son métier d'avocat... Harry se souvint avoir entendu ou lu Lucius Malfoy quelque part dans les dossiers de sa compagnie...

- Ce qu'on dit sur toi est-il vrai ?

- Que dit-on sur moi ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Que tu as été le témoin d'un meurtre... celui de ta mère ? Chuchota-t-il.

Harry crut qu'il allait s'arrêter de respirer.  
Draco ne chercha pas à continuer ses questions, la réaction avait été amplement suffisante.  
Harry fixa le regard argenté du blond.  
Il ne supporterait pas que tous sachent ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Qui... le sait ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Moi et moi... puisque mon père est l'avocat de toute votre famille en même temps qu'il dirige notre compagnie ! Cela n'est pas très connu en France... tu as de la chance, ton visage n'a jamais été montré et cela remonte à tellement longtemps que la plupart ont oublié... je suppose que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache !

- Tu supposes bien, répondit sèchement Harry.

En voyant le regard insistant de Draco, Harry comprit qu'il attendait quelque chose.  
_"C'est pas vrai, mais comment je fais pour me foutre dans les emmerdes ?"_

- Je refuse de me soumettre à un chantage ! S'exclama-t-il en chuchotant.

- Qui te parle d'un chantage ? Répondit Draco innocemment. Plutôt une proposition...

Harry était furieux, mais son visage restait de marbre.

- Je t'écoute...

- Attends-moi à la récré devant le saule pleureur !

Après ça, ils ne parlèrent plus de tout le cours.  
_"C'est un Malfoy ! C'est normal qu'il use du chantage... Punaise, je vais tuer Sirius et ses bonnes idées ! Va savoir ce qu'il va me demander ce bâtard !"  
_La récréation arriva assez lentement pour Draco, mais elle arriva.  
Harry était parti le premier sans attendre ni le délégué, ni les autres qui voulaient lui poser des questions.  
Draco prit son temps pour venir, il vit Harry adossé nonchalamment au saule.  
Les groupies du blond le laissèrent aller vers le nouveau à sa demande.

- Très bien, que veux-tu ? Demanda Harry agressivement.

Draco replaça négligemment l'une des mèches du brun qui le fixait pour savoir, pour comprendre ce que voulait le délégué.  
_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut... et laisse mes cheveux tranquille ! Ils t'ont rien fait que je sache !"_

- Ne t'énerve pas ! Fit-il d'une voix calme.

_"C'est la meilleure !"_

- Très bien ! Tu as cinq minutes pour expliquer ton comportement ! Fit Harry.

Draco fit un sourire charmeur.

- J'avoue que je m'y suis pris comme un pied avec toi ! Fit-il en riant légèrement.

_"Okay, là chuis largué !"  
_Harry gardait tout de même un visage stoïque.

- Je ne veux pas te faire chanter, c'est vrai ! Mais je voulais être le premier !

_"Pourquoi il tourne autour du pot ?"_

- Le premier pour quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Pour te demander de sortir avec moi ! Répondit Draco comme si c'était une évidence.

_"... ... ... ... ... QUUUUUOOOIII ?"_

- QUOOOIII ? Refit-il en écho avec sa pensée. Mais... je viens juste d'arriver ! Et je ne suis pas... gay ! Bégaya-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes.  
Voyant que le brun ne le repoussait pas, il commença à remuer ses lèvres dans le but de créer un passage pour sa langue.  
_"Il... arrêt sur image... il m'embrasse ! Shit... je dois faire quoi ? Il bouge ses lèvres... mmh... okay... c'est bon..."  
_Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il lui rendait son baiser, certes de façon adorablement maladroite, mais le fait est que c'était son premier baiser.  
_"Il penche sa tête sur la droite... okay... donc moi sur la gauche, non, à droite aussi... c'est quoi ce truc gluant ? SA LAAANGUUE ! SHIT, BUT I KISS HIM TOO !"  
_Réalisant cela, il stoppa le baiser en détournant la tête, sous le gémissement de frustration du blond.  
Mais remarquant la mine déconfite d'Harry, Draco ne s'offusqua pas davantage de l'arrêt brutal du baiser.  
Tous les regardaient avec des yeux ronds en pensant que Draco n'avait pas perdu son temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Fit Harry menaçant.

- Je t'ai ce que l'on appelle communément... embrassé ! Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'affirmer une information infondée, joli coeur !

_"J'hallucine... ... ... non mais vraiment... ... ... j'hallucine... ... ... j'étais tranquille dans mon p'tit monde et voilà qu'il se rapplique... ... ... non mais j'hallucine !"  
_Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de tous, et mieux, il se rendit compte que Draco parlait mais qu'il ne captait rien tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il rougit de gêne et il entendit à nouveau le petit rire de Draco.  
Il avait fallu d'une heure pour que ses défenses anti-sociales volent en éclat.

- Tu as apprécié ? Entendit-il.

- Apprécié quoi ? Répondit Harry avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Tu souhaites que je te rappelle de quoi je parle ? Fit Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

"_Il est hors de question que ce blondinet foute tout sens dessus dessous... aller reprends-toi Harry !"_

- Au risque de paraître rustre, blondinet, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! A moins bien sûr que tu souhaites mourir ! Susurra Harry à l'oreille de Draco.

Draco fut surpris par son revirement de comportement soudain, mais son sourire s'accentua.  
De la même façon qu'Harry, il chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu me résistes et j'aime ça ! Je te veux et je t'aurai !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Ca t'arrive souvent d'aborder ainsi les personnes ?

- Non, c'est juste toi !

- Je te trouve bien prétentieux... _blondinet !_

_"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... maintenant !"_

- Tu redis encore blondinet et je te montre là, ici et tout de suite ce dont je suis capable !

_"Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Laisse-moi rire !"  
_Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur.  
Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse mener par le bout du nez.

- Écoute blondyboy _"Il va craquer"_, chuis pas pour toi alors laisse tom...

Mais Harry ne put plus continuer car Draco fondit sur lui, mais ne s'étant pas entraîné pour rien, il l'évita et le retourna face contre le tronc du saule pleureur.  
Ne se laissant pas surprendre, Draco prit appui sur l'arbre et repoussa le brun qui l'enserrait avec la technique du snake qui consistait à placer un bras étrangleur et un autre qui ceinturait l'adversaire.  
Il changea d'appui et prit le torse d'Harry et s'aida du tronc pour exécuter une technique défensive qui fit que cette fois ce fut Harry qui se trouva le visage devant le tronc et lui derrière après avoir effectué un magnifique salto.  
Le nouveau se retourna pour faire face à Draco.

- Ainsi... tu sais te battre ! fit Harry pour le moins surpris.

- Tu en doutais ? Répondit tranquillement Draco.

- Eh bien voyons voir ça !

Harry se mit en position de combat, imité par l'héritier Malfoy.  
Mais ce combat n'eut pas lieu car Adriana, rouge de colère, arrivait droit vers eux.  
Alors ils baissèrent les poings.

- VOTRE ATTITUDE EST INQUALIFIABLE ! Tonna-t-elle. HARRY, APRES LES LOUANGES DE VOTRE PARRAIN, J'EN ATTENDAIS MIEUX DE VOUS ! ET VOUS, DRACO, VOUS ÊTES DELEGUE ! AVEZ-VOUS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE, JE FERAI UN RAPPORT À VOS FAMILLES, SOYEZ-EN SÛR ET SI JE VOUS REPRENDS UNE FOIS ENCORE, C'EST LE CONSEIL DE DISCIPLINE ! AI-JE ETE CLAIRE ?

_"Manie à la perfection la rhétorique !"  
_Harry et Draco n'avaient pas baissé la tête, cependant, ils acquiescèrent.

- EN CLASSE ! EXECUTION MESSIEURS !

_"C'est de la dictature, ici !"_

- Ce n'est que partie remise, Potter ! Siffla Draco.

Il emboîta le pas au proviseur.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-le moi... bons points mauvais points ! Ca s'améliore avec vos remarques !

RDV sur mon blog pour un petit extrait du prochain chapitre !

GROS BISOUS et MERCI à **Hanna et Marion, les revieweuses anonymes **

Ariane le 8 mai 2006


End file.
